


September, 2022

by Untoward



Series: Time is Nothing [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original female character (mentioned) - Freeform, time traveller’s wife au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: “Hello?” Callum said, his tone a little unsure.“Thank god you have the same number,” Ben said from the other side of the phone, “I’m sorry to wake you, but can you pick me up?”“Uh, yeah,” Callum whispered and threw the duvet off him, “Where are you?”OrTime Travellers Wife au
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Time is Nothing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	September, 2022

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read yet.

_Callum is 31, Ben is 28 and 24_

They keep on having arguments.

They keep on having arguments about Lexi.

“Ben, you know this is the right thing for her to do.” Callum says as he takes one of the plates from the drying rack and runs a tea towel over it.

Ben doesn’t say anything, he just takes in a deep breath before going back to the glass he has in his hands. He runs it under the tap and lets Callum carry on speaking.

“Lola and Jay think this is a good idea, I do too, why are you so opposed to it?”

Callum can’t stop speaking about it, even though it is clear Ben would rather speak about anything else.

It was their week to have Lexi, and it was the first night she was here. Ben had held her a little tighter when she first came than he had the week before, he had made her favourite dinner and now she was upstairs, pretending to be asleep.

Ever since she had retreated, Callum wouldn’t stop talking about the issue at hand.

“Don’t you want what’s best for her?” Callum asked as he placed a plate on the shelf and closed the cupboard. He heard what he assumed was a glass smash in the sink, and he sighed in frustration.

“You know I do Callum!” Ben said in a harsh tone and stepped away from the sink to look at his husband. “You know I do, which is why I don’t want her to go to the sessions, alright?”

“Can’t you see that doesn’t make any sense?” Callum puts the tea towel on the counter top and takes a few steps forward so he’s stood in front of Ben. “Attending the sessions that Dr. Ayad has offered will make her safer.”

“Only if they work,” Ben says, with tears starting to form in his eyes. “And if they don’t work, I would have gotten her hopes up only for her to be hurt and disappointed and I don’t want that.”

“She’s scared, Ben.” Callum says honestly “she’s already started to travel and she’s worried.”

“I know.” Ben says in a whisper.

He remembers the first time it happened. 

The first time Ben travelled was when he was 6 and when Lexi had turned 6 he had waited all year for it to happen. He had prepared her, told her all about what happened to him and told her what to do if she was to ever end up in that situation.

She was only little and Ben could tell she was scared but was trying to put on a brave face. He had held her tight and told her If it ever happens just do what I said and you should be alright, okay baby?

But it never happened. She didn’t travel when she was 6 or 7 or 8 or 9. They had all found themselves in a false sense of security. Maybe she didn’t get the gene that her dad had, maybe it was all going to be okay.

Ben had received a phone call 2 months ago, Lola had been crying hysterically over the phone and when Ben had calmed her down long enough to find out what was going on, he went over in a heartbeat.

Lexi had traveled, and when he got there he saw Lola sitting on the sofa staring at Lexi’s clothes and silently crying. It took her 2 hours to get back home and she spent the rest of the night cuddled in between her mum and dad while she cried into their shoulder.

Ben had taken her to Dr. Ayad, the geneticist he had been seeing for a year to try and get her some help.

Ben wasn’t a fan of the solution she had offered.

“You’re the one who took her to Dr. Ayad to get her some help, and now that it’s being offered - “

“I thought maybe she could put her on medication to stop her travelling, something a bit more certain than session that - “

“Sessions that will hopefully teach her to control when and where she travels, that’s huge, Ben.” Callum closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. “You can’t change who you are, both of you. You were born like this, and that’s okay. But hopefully with some time she can learn how to travel safely.”

“And what if it doesn’t work, huh, Callum? What if it doesn’t work and she ends up like me, not being able to hold down a job, not being able to make friends, not being able to give my husband the life he  deserves \- “

“Ben - “

“No.” Ben shakes his head “No, I’m going to hold off for something better. She deserves that much.”

Callum says nothing, just shakes his head and leaves the kitchen, going up the stairs and starts preparing himself for bed.  
  


// 

Callum hadn’t gotten much sleep, tossing and turning all night. He kept on replaying the conversation he had with Ben in his head and his heart was hurting. For Lexi, for Lola, for  Ben . 

He was only half asleep when he heard his phone go off. He looked over at Ben to sleep him fast asleep.  That boy could sleep through a storm,  Callum thought and a small smile graced his lips. 

He reached the bedside table and quickly grabbed his phone, glancing at the home screen. No caller ID. Callum frowned as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Callum said, his tone a little unsure.

“Thank god you have the same number,”  Ben said from the other side of the phone,  “I’m sorry to wake you, but can you pick me up?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Callum whispered and threw the duvet off him, “Where are you?” 

//  
  


Callum pulled up to a car park in the middle of Peckham. He looked down at the steering wheel, tapping his forefinger up and down.

He looked to the side when he heard the door opening only to see a younger looking Ben climb into the passenger seat. Ben looked over at him and gave him a bright smile, Callum felt a pang in his chest but smiled back.

“Thank you for picking me up, I thought I was going to die of hypothermia.” Ben let out a little chuckle but Callum didn’t respond, he just carried on looking at the steering wheel.

Ben gave out a little cough and shuffled in his seat, “Where’s Ben?” 

“I left him sleeping at home,” Callum said, his voice going a little hoarse as he thought back to the fight they had earlier today. “I needed to be alone from him for a little bit.”

“Yeah?” Ben asked, his voice sounding amused. “How is that working out for you?”

Callum let out a chuckle, before wiping away the single tear that rolled down his eyes. “Um, we’ve just been fighting a lot recently, that’s all.”

“What a prick.” Ben said and Callum nodded his head vigorously.

“Yeah, a total prick.” Callum finally turned his head from the steering wheel to look at Ben. 

Callum’s breath was taken away at the sight of him. He looked young, he looked like the Ben he had met in real time, maybe a year into their relationship. He gingerly lifted his hand and placed it on Ben’s cheek, Ben smiled up at him and he pushed his cheek further into his hand. Callum started to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

“It’s so good to see you,” Callum said honestly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Ben didn’t say anything back, just moved forward until their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. Callum moves away and rested his forehead on Ben’s, still very much in each other’s space, breathing the same air. Ben gave him a cheesy smile.

“Hi.” He whispered and Callum smiled back at him.

“Hi.”

Ben brought them back into another kiss, and Callum cupped Ben’s face in the palm of his hands. Ben moved out of the passenger seat so he was straddling Callum. He opened up Callum’s mouth and slipped his tongue into Ben’s.

“Have you got stuff?” Ben asked when they finally pulled away, still breathing each other’s air.

Callum let’s out a chuckle but nods his head. “Ben keeps stuff in the glove box, ‘just in case.’”

Callum rolls his eyes at that but Ben grins and reaches to open the glove box. “I love me.”

Callum nods his head gently. “Yeah, yeah I love you too.”  
  


//  
  


The next morning, Callum makes a full English breakfast for all of them. He knows it’s Lexi and Ben’s favourite and he thought after the night they had, they all deserved to wake up to a nice breakfast.

When Ben walks into the kitchen, he sees Lexi and Callum setting up the plates. 

“What’s all this, hmm?” He asks as he walks towards his daughter and places a kiss on the top of her head.

“Dad!” She whines and wiggles out of her grasp. “I’m 10 now, I’m not a baby.”

“You’ll always be my baby.” He says and pats her head gently.

“I just thought we all deserved a nice breakfast, so I made yours and Lexi’s favourite.” Callum says with a small smile and Ben gives him a weird look. 

“Lex, why don’t you take your plate and go wait for us in the living room, yeah?”

Lexi shrugs her shoulders and takes her plate from the countertop and leaves the kitchen, Ben slowly closes the door behind her. 

“You’re acting weird,” Ben said and folded his arms as he looked at Callum “you’re in a weirdly happy mood considering we had a fight yesterday.”

“I’m not acting weird - “

“You are,” Ben says sternly, and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose “and I also know you sneaked out in the middle of the night, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“You could have opened with that - “

“What’s going on, Cal?”

“Nothing! I promise,” Callum took in a deep breath “remember that night, in the car park? When I picked you up and we...”

Callum trailed off and he saw Ben’s face drop in relief. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it slightly.

“What, did you really think I’d cheat on you? Because if you did then I’m really offended.”

“No, of course not,” Ben said and made his way to Callum, putting his hands around his waist. “I was scared you had enough of me and left.”

“Are you crazy?” Callum said softly “you’re my husband and I love you very much, a stupid fight is not going to change that.”

“It was a pretty big fight.” Ben said but Callum was quick to shake his head.

“You stop that,” Callum said sternly “I’ve been with you for five years now, I’ve known you since I was 6. You know I could never love another the way I love you.”

“You’re too good for me, Callum.” Ben says honestly. “But I’m too selfish to let you go.”

“I wouldn’t go anyway,” Callum leans down and pecks Ben’s lips “And you’re not too good for me.”

Callum grabs his and Ben’s plate from the counter top and makes his way to the dining room before Ben speaks up. “I’m thinking about it.”

Callum turns his head and raises his eyebrow at Ben. “Hmm?”

“Having Lexi go to those sessions,” Ben takes in a deep breath “I still thinks he deserves something better, something solid but if this is all that can be offered at this time...”

“It’s better than nothing, Ben.” Callum says with a small smile. “I’m glad you’re thinking about it.”

//  
  


Ben was cuddled up next to Callum on the sofa, with Lexi on his other side when he traveled. They were watching Westside Story and it was just getting to his favourite bit when he felt himself go.

He materialised in east London’s busiest shopping centres and he cursed a little when he realised it was right in the middle of the centre. 

“Shit!” He cursed and ran to the closest shop. He tried to hide from retail workers, took some clothes into the changing rooms and broke the labels off the clothes. He walked out the shop without being stopped and he didn’t know if he should feel proud or not. 

He was walking through the shopping centre when he heard a familiar voice shout out at him.

“Dad!” He turned around to see a blonde girl who looked an awful lot like Lexi smiling brightly at him. “Daddy!” 

The girl ran up to him and hugged him so tightly the wind was knocked out of him. She came up to his chest and her blonde hair was a lot longer. She stayed glued to his chest but looked up at him and smiled.

“Lex?” 

She didn’t answer him, she just kept on smiling. Lexi looked back at her group of friends to see they were distracted, and took her dad’s hand before dragging him away. 

“C’mon, dad, lets go.” 

They ended up walking outside the shopping centre and Ben couldn’t hide his shock.

“How old are you, baby?”

“I’m 15, not a baby now, am I?” She said cheekily

“You’ll always be my baby.” Ben replies and Lexi grinned so hard at that. 

“How old are you?” She asked and out her hands in her coat pockets.

“I’m 28,” Ben said and Lexi just nodded her head. “So, tell me about your life now, how’s school? What are you learning?”

“Well, not much at school just the boring stuff but I read a lot, mostly about different time periods. Callum and I are also re-reading Harry Potter. I’m also taking a lot of dance classes, mum wants me to audition for The Royal Ballet when I’m a little bit older but I’m much more into tap,” Ben smiled at that, tap was always his favourite dance form. “I think I want to audition for Brit school do sixth form - I also saw Gran working in the caff a few days ago when she was a lot younger,” Lexi said and Ben stopped in his tracks, staring at his girl. “She was beautiful, I saw her holding you.”

“You’re still time travelling?” Ben asks her reluctantly. 

“Callum says you and I are exactly alike, but Dr. Ayad says I’m a prodigy because sometimes I can choose where I go.”

“You can control it?” Ben asks in shock “when you go and when you come back?”

“Well, I’m learning.” Lexi tells him gently. “I saw you and Callum walking in the street when I was a lot younger. You walked right by me, you two were arguing.” She said with a chuckle.

Ben let out a small smile and nodded his head. “I bet,” he looked at his little girl, all grown up. He quickly pulled her into another tight hug and she hugged up back just as tight. She snuggled into his chest and took in a deep breath, as if to commit him to memory. “It’s so good to see you Lex.”

“It’s good to see you too, dad.” She mumbled into his chest before lifting her head and looking up at him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He sees Lexi’s eyes glass over and he knows what has happened. He brings his hand up and rests it on her cheek, going down to kiss her forehead. “How long has it been?” He asks softly “How old were you when I died, it’s okay, you can tell me.”

Lexi’s lips purse at the thought but she takes in a deep breath. “13, I was 13 years old.”

“13.” Ben says back to her, trying to keep his voice calm for his daughter.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you!”

“No, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He kisses her forehead again, trying to show her as much affection as he can before he goes. “I’ve just never traveled past my own life before.”

He hugs her tighter. “How’s Callum?”

Lexi lays her head on Ben’s chest and sighs. “He’s okay. Sad.”

Ben nods his head and runs his fingers through her hair before he starts to feel himself go. He quickly pulls away from her.

“You better go, I don’t want to keep you from your friends.”

“You’re about to leave, aren’t you?” Lexi asks when she pulls back and Ben gives her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” she gives him a small smile “it was so good to see you dad, I love you so much.”

“I love you too and I always will, please remember that.”

“I will.” Lexi kisses his cheek and starts to walk away. “Bye daddy.”

“Bye, Lex.”  
  


// 

When Ben comes back Lexi is already asleep, and he can’t wait for her to wake up tomorrow so he can hold her tight.

Callum is sitting on the living room and he goes to sit next to him, draping his body across Callum’s and cuddling into his side.

“Oh, you alright? What’s gotten you all cuddly.”

“Just want you to know I love you.” He says sincerely and looks up Callum, placing a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too,” Callum said back “where did you go?”

“I was with Lex, when she’s 15.”

“Really?” Callum asked in shock “15?”

Ben nods his head. “She can control it, Cal,” he said quietly. “Sometimes, she says he’s learning but she can control where and when she goes.”

Callum smiles downs at him a runs his hand through Ben’s hair. “Well, that’s great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ben says with a smile. “It’s is. I want her to go to the sessions. When she wakes up tomorrow we’ll call Dr. Ayad.”

Callum just nods his head, kisses Ben’s cheek and lets his husband rest in his arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at babygaycal ! Please leave comments on your thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
